The Missing Russo
by xangels creationx
Summary: the oldest Russo was kidnapped one day from the playground, 16 years after she had found her family.When she returned the truth was told “It’s my fault” Justin said biting his lip ‘I let go of her hand”
1. the beginning

The Missing Russo

Summary: all the Russo's sat in the living room. Jerry and Theresa were in static, the one Russo they thought they lost years ago had finally come back to them.

"It's my fault" Justin said biting his lip 'I let go of her hand"

* * *

Flashback 16 years earlier

Instead of having the three Russo kids, Justin, Alex and Max. What if there was one more? Michaela is 4 years older than Justin.

Theresa and Jerry couldn't have been happier. At this time there was Michaela the oldest brown hair like Theresa and light brown eyes olive skin. There was three year old Justin, one year old Alex and Max wasn't born yet.

* * *

One July day the Russo's packed the kids in the car and went to the zoo. They spent the day looking at the animals. Justin was an animal lover that he had developed at a young age, he loved every moment.

Jerry and Theresa had made Justin and Michaela have a buddy system. They were supposed to hold hands while they followed their parents around the zoo. Alex was being pushed around in her small stroller.

The russo's made their way through a small crowed of people. Jerry looked over his shoulder making sure his kids were with him. Alex started to fuss in her stroller so the parents stopped to tend to the screaming toddler. Theresa looked up and saw the kids standing close by in sight. When she finished tending to Alex she looked up again.

There was Justin standing alone. "Jerry" Theresa spoke looking around "where's Michaela" it took jerry a moment to figure out what she was talking about.

"Michaela!" jerry pushed through the crowd looking for his little girl. While Theresa grabbed the stroller and ran and grabbed Justin.

"where is she justin where'd your sister go" she asked him a panic. " i don't know mommy" he said his lip quivering knowing this was a bad thing but he didn't know how bad.

Getting through the crowd he finally saw a little girl petting a lady's dog, He approached her.

"Michaela honey" he said lightly trying not to scare her. "Daddy" she said turning around seeing her dad with tears running down his face.

"What were you doing honey" he asked her as he scooped her up in his arms. "I saw the doggy, dad I was going to come back to Justin I couldn't see him when I turned around" she said as she buried her head into the side of his neck. "I thought I was lost" she whispered.

Jerry thanked the lady and carried Michaela back to Theresa.

"Found her" he told her as she approached from behind. It only had been a couple of minutes but for jerry and Theresa it had seemed like hours.

"Oh my girl" Theresa cried out taking a deep breath reaching out to her "mommy" Michaela squealed as she climbed into her mother's arms.

"Oh honey, never do that again you hear me" she said to her holding her face to face. Michaela nodded as Theresa pulled into a long hug. Tears were streaming down her face. The adults took a look at each other silently saying to each other 'it was a close one".

"I think it's time to go home" jerry announced "been a long day for all of us". They packed up the kids and went home.

When they got home jerry put the kids down for a mid day nap and returned back downstairs to where Theresa sat at the couch.

"You okay Theresa" he asked as he noticed her when he walked down the stairs. "No jerry" she responded bluntly.

"We could have lost her for good" she said choking back her tears at thought. "But we didn't did we honey" he told as he walked up from behind placing his arms around her.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the zoo incident. Theresa felt that it was okay to take the kids to the park while jerry worked the substation.

Theresa watched Justin and Michaela run around on the play ground as she sat a few feet away from the sandbox where Alex played in the sand.

Within the hour everything seemed okay the older kids were playing, and the younger kids were enjoying each other in the sand. It wasn't until a loose dog had escaped from its owner's property and ran loose towards the kids at the play ground.

A parent screamed "dog!" Theresa looked up and saw a black dog barrelling towards the children she got up and grabbed Alex from the sandbox. Calling out for Justin and Michaela come and run away as fast as possible.

Out of the commotion with all the kids running and screaming towards their parents. Out runs Justin from the group of kids towards her. "Where's your sister" she asked him as she put him on top of the bench she was sitting on. Holding Alex in her arms, "she was behind me" Justin screamed over the children's parents trying to get the dog away.

The dog had turned and ran into the opposite direction, Theresa ran out into the playground pulling Justin with her. Looking around the playground was empty. Michaela was nowhere to be found; just like that she was gone.

-Fade to black-


	2. pictures are worth a thousand words

Years had passed, Theresa and jerry looked for her even got a private investigator for her kidnapping, and they never found her body which meant she was still alive. They hung onto hope Michaela would come home safe soon.

The day was stormy thirteen year old max dug out all the photo albums looking for photos he could use for a geology project in school for history class. He needed pictures of his family members as visual aids.

He picked up a handful of photo albums and dropped them on the table and sat down. Justin and Alex were sitting down on the couch fighting over what to watch on TV before their parents came home.

As Max opened a photo album that he had never seen before, there were pictures of Alex and Justin was young. But there was a third person, he had never seen before. He pushed it aside to remember to ask his parents about it. And Continued looking through the other pictures.

Within the hour, Theresa and Jerry had returned back from visiting a family friend.

"Hey guys" their mother greeted with a smile on her face as she opened the door with Jerry following.

Theresa walked passed max at the table with numerous albums laid out.

"What you doing max" she asked him as she stood over his shoulder admiring of all the pictures of the kids when they were young.

"Working on my geology project" he said reaching over to the album he had put aside "mom can I ask you something?" he asked her curiously.

"Sure sweetheart" she responded as she started dinner. "Who is this girl" he asked as he held up a picture to her.

"Where did you find that" she reacted surprised. "Who is it off?" Jerry said moving himself from the couch to where max was sitting.

Jerry grabbed picture from max's hand, and took a look at the photo. "That's um" he bit his lip.

Looking at Theresa with sad eyes he asked "think it's about time we told them honey" his voice went low.

"If you think so jerry" her face softened and she nodded holding back the tears, every time the conversation was brought up it still brought tears to her eyes.

"What's going on" max looked at his parents. He knew there was something they weren't telling them and he really wanted to know.

"What are you guys going on about over there" Alex asked looked over the back of the couch and noticed the look on her father and mothers faces, it looked like they had just seen a ghost from their past.

"Sit down over on the couch max, there is something your mother and I need to tell you" he said to the three kids as his sat down on his chair and waited for Theresa to follow.

"This" he said as he held the picture up in front of him so they could see well.

"Dad" Justin said knowing what was happening but he didn't want to hear it.

"Who is it" Alex asked him. She looked over at Justin he was biting his lip tears were forming in his eyes.

"This little girl that sitting in this picture happens to be..." he trailed of trying to hold back his tears.

"Our sister" Justin chimed in. Alex and max looked over at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about" Alex asked him confused. she starred at him for a few seconds Justin wasn't laughing.

"You're serious, aren't you" she asked him as she turned to her parents. Theresa had her head down trying to cry, and Jerry looked like he was about too.

"I'm serious Alex, its true there is another Russo your not daddy's only little girl you know "he said turning away.

"Dad, is this true?" She asked her father not believing what was just said. "Very true" his voiced cracked.

"What's her name" max chimed in with a smile on his face. "Her name is Michaela she's 4 years older then Justin" Theresa told him but never looked up.

"Where is she, I want to meet my sister, wait am I being punked!?" he said excited getting up from his seat looking around.

"Sit down max you're not being punked" Justin spoke seriously. "We don't know where she is" Theresa explained as she got energy to hold her tears back.

She looked them all in the eyes and took Jerry's hand for comfort and started speak. "She was" her voice cracked and she had stopped regain her voice. "She was kidnapped" squeezing Jerry's hand, everyone remained silent.

"She was?" Alex spoke out without thinking trying to process everything.

"Max wasn't born yet. But I took the three of you to the park one day, there was a loose dog everyone was screaming..." she explained as in her mind she was having flashbacks.

"Kids were running everywhere, I called out to Justin and Michaela to come to me, only Justin was there, Michaela had disappeared we don't know what happened to her"

Theresa finished telling the kids what she could, took the photo from jerry's hand "order some pizza" she told them as she walked away sniffling her tears as she stepped away out onto the terrace.

* * *

Michaela laid in her bed her eyes were open. She was starring at the walls, but all she could think about was the dream she had that night.

"What the heck" she thought to herself. "It was so vivid" she thought about the part in her dream she remembered reading words "Waverley substation". She felt like she knew where that place was but she never could recall ever being there.

She turned on the computer, and while she waited it to start up she went to the kitchen for some coffee, when she returned she sat down and went to find out where this substation was and if it wasn't just a dream.

The dreams were reoccurring, she had them since she could remember and she could never shake them they felt so reall all the time.

The address popped up . "Whoa" she gasped out loud. "It's only 10 minutes away I can walk there" she got dressed and made her way there.

She knew what she was going to do she was going to ask for this jerry and Theresa that she has been having dreams about. The names were etched into her memory like the fireworks in the night sky for Fourth of July.

She walked into the substation. And there she saw a small boy sitting at the counter talking to his parents. Looking around she was amazed it looked exactly like it did in her dreams.

The boy spun around in his bar stool and took a look at the girl. She had dark hair, brown eyes olive skin. He couldn't help but think how much she had looked like Alex but a few years older.

"Hi there, can I help you with something" he greeted with a smile and a little wave to get the girls attention.

"Hi, I'm Michaela" she greeted looking around. "I'm looking for someone actually" she felt a bit out of place.

"Yeah, like who" max asked curious. "Do you know a jerry and Theresa?" she asked straight out.

"Yeah they are my parents, hang on" max yelled out for his parents, and both came from the back.

"What are you yelling for" Jerry raised his voice slightly pointing his finger at max.

"This girl wants to talk to you" he pointed over his shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Theresa looked at the girl then she turned her gaze over at jerry. "Are you Theresa and jerry?" she asked. Theresa and jerry remained silent standing in front of them was someone they had been waiting for 16 years.

.

Fade to black

Please review


	3. From Dreams Come

**authors note:** _for those who read previous chapters, i had updated them with breaklines so it's easier to read-- remember to rewiew!_

_dont worry the truth will come out soon!_

* * *

"Did you say" jerry stuttered "did you say your name was Michaela" he asked her looking at the young women.

"Yes that is my name" Michaela nodded as she looked back and forth at the adults. They stood there like deer in headlights.

"Come sit!" jerry pointed at the chairs with a smile on his face. "What brings you here" he tried not to ask her a million questions but they came pouring out of his mouth.

Theresa walked over with a glass of water sitting it down in front of Michaela on the table.

"Thanks, well I don't live to far from here actually" she started to explain. "This may sound a bit strange may sound crazy" she said to them with a giggle.

"what" the two adults chimed in. "ever since I could remember I was having dreams about this place, so crazy enough I decided look it up and I came to see where it was" she explained as she pushed the glass of water towards her and took a sip.

"Having dreams huh" jerry repeated "yeah the kind of thing that happens when you sleep dad" Alex said out loud sarcastically as she approached them.

"I know that Alex" jerry responded not turning his gaze from the girl in front of him. "Exactly" Michaela nodded laughing.

"So why are you here" Alex asked her. "Well," Michaela started to say "I think I'm related to you guys somehow" she explained taking a shot in the dark. She didn't care if she sounded crazy.

"Well crazier things have happened around here, let me see something"

Alex took her wand from the back pocket and pointed it to Michaela and spoke "persona irrivesity momentatay". She had used her magic to change the girl sitting in front of her to her six year old self.

In a flash the girl was in her younger self sitting in the chair that looked so big.

"Alex, what you do!" jerry looked over at his younger daughter standing there with the wand in her hand.

"I changed her into a six year old dad, something didn't seem right" tried telling him. "But apparently, something is" she mumbled.

"I may be crazy" Max pointed out "but this looks just like the girl in the picture, or am I seeing things"

"Change her back Alex" Theresa demanded to her. "But mom, look"

"Do it Alex, now" she raised her voice a little bit more. "Fine" Alex reluctantly agreed changing the child back into the young women that was sitting in front of them moments before.

"Whoa" she looked back at the people around her. "I have this headache" she pointed out as she put her hand to her forehead.

"I think I should go" she said getting up pushing the chair back underneath the table. "I shouldn't have came I'm sorry for using your time" she smiled at them and walked out.

Theresa and jerry along with Alex all watched this girl walk away.

"Do you know who that was" Alex said excitedly pointing out the door "you can't just let her walk away, not again!"

"Mom, dad" she tried getting their attention but they remained silent.

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please review**.


	4. Siblings and Spells

"But you guys" Alex called out to her parents as they both started to walk up stairs.

"Alex, stop" Jerry growled a stopping at the middle of the stair case. "There's nothing you can do, she doesn't know who we are" Jerry spoke sadly as he continued walking up the staircase with Theresa.

Alex turned to Max who appeared from the lair, and pushed him back into room.

'we have to do something Max, we have to get that girl to come back, she has to know who we are" she said panicking pacing around the room.

"Why? What happened?" he responded being as oblivious as he always was to what was going on around him.

"I put the age reversing spell on her, just for a minute" she pointed explained to her little brother as she took a seat on the bench.

"Reversing spell on who Alex" Justin said out loud as he entered the room over hearing the conversation between the two siblings.

"Michaela stopped by the substation" Max blurted out not thinking about how this would effect Justin.

"When!" he said excited "relax Justin she's gone" Alex said to him. Trying to think about a plan

"So what about the reversing spell" his eyes narrowed as he looked at his sister.

"she told mom and dad she might be related, so I put on the reversing spell, see what she looked like when she was six years old" she started to explain to him.

"And what happened" Justin asked his sister trying to get straight to the point.

"She looked just like the little girl in the picture, Justin it was unreal I thought I was seeing things!" Max came into the conversation telling his brother what he had witnessed in one breath.

"Okay so, what she look like" Justin asked them curiously. Before Alex could answer Justin's question Max jumped in once again. "Like alex, couple years older"

"Justin we have to do something mom and dad are devastated, Michaela doesn't remember them, there must be a way to bring them, I mean us back together as a family.

"Alex" he nodded his head no. "Why not" Alex asked him getting frustrated at him.

"Doing something could cause trouble, and you know how you get in trouble using your magic" he said with his voice low.

"Not this time, I mean between the three of us we can make things right" she tried convincing him. "I don't know about this Alex"

"Listen Justin, she said she was having dreams, I know a spell it's in our book, and we can use that, and make her remember" she ran over to the book case and picked up the book of spells.

"Sometimes when you don't remember certain things that have happened in your life Alex, can be a good thing" he told her as he got up to see what she was doing. By this time she already had the book open looking for the spell.

"I know that, but in this case it could be a good thing right" she said as she read over the spell silently.

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please review.**


	5. Guilty

"What are you doing Alex" Justin jumped to his feet.

"Nothing Justin" she said with a grin as she ran out of the liar with book in hand. Justin ran after her chasing her up the stairs, to find their parents looking through some photos that max had left out.

* * *

-Up in the house-

"What are you two running around for, someone is going to get hurt" Theresa looked up from what she was doing and saw Alex and siblings right behind her.

"Alex is going to cast a spell on Michaela" Justin turned pointing his finger at his sister ratting her out. "Alex no magic I already told you" Jerry got up from his chair and took the book from her hand.

"Why not, you're not going to let her go are you?" She looked at both her parents.

"She doesn't know who we are Alex, there is nothing we can do, we can't make her do anything, and you shouldn't either if you knew what was good for you"

"Dad" Justin spoke biting her lip "I could've have done something, it was because of me she disappeared" he spoke feeling guilty vividly remembering that day.

"how could you feel that way sweetheart, you were little it's not your fault" Theresa told him speaking lightly walking over to him sitting down next to him taking his hand and placing it in hers, trying to comfort him like a mother does.

"No mom" he shook his hand from her grasp. "You told us to watch out for each other, we always did," he told his family frustrated.

"That day, with that stupid dog. We were running around playing tag, she heard you screaming she grabbed my hand, she told me to run to you, but I didn't want to go with her I let go of her hand and turned away" he took a breath trying to come down.

"I thought she was still behind me, I thought..." he trailed off. "Oh honey" Theresa tried comforting him. "It's my fault mom, dad" he announced jumping from his seat "I let go of her hand" Justin bit his lip and ran out the door.

Theresa and jerry tried running after him but they soon realized he would come back when he's calmed down.

"Wow, I know this is all serious and everything but he's really torn up about it" Alex pointed out sarcastically about how emotional her brother was being.

Theresa walked away from her daughters babble, and walked onto the terrace. Jerry walked slowly behind her.

"You know" Theresa spoke hearing her husband walking quietly behind her. She was always good at knowing when someone was creeping near.

"All these years, our son has been living with this guilt that it was his fault that we lost her."

Jerry stopped and thought about what she had just said.

"He doesn't know how much I've been living with the pain of not knowing where our little girl was all these years" she explained through her tears as she continued looking at the horizon.

Jerry walked up beside her. "We both felt that way Theresa" he told her trying to comfort her. "Not knowing where she was hard yes, but knowing she was still alive and not having her with us was even worse" his voice cracked.

"But, having Alex pull that spell, it was her Theresa, and watching her walk away like that, was like losing her all over again"

"I know jerry that's what made it so hard" Theresa pulled jerry into a hug "she will come back; she knows we are here, she hasn't figured it out yet but she will"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Michaela had walked a while from the substation; she couldn't shake the feeling of meeting those people. She felt like an idiot approaching those 'strangers' and telling them straight out she thought she was related to them.

"What was I thinking" she mumbled to herself as she made her way passed a park where children were playing. She sat on the bench to calm her nerves.

"Maybe I should go back" she asked herself as she looked down the road. Biting her lip she looked across the road from where sat. "I'll grab some coffee and go back" she made her way to the coffee shop and without hesitation she found her legs taking her back to the substation.

She walked back into substation where she had just stood earlier in the day.

This time a black haired tall boy had approached her coming from the door.

"You work here?" she asked him "yeah something like that" he said with a smile. "I live here, I'm Justin" he introduced himself to her.

"I'm looking for Theresa and jerry" she asked him. "They are upstairs, let me bring you to them" he offered her lead her up the stairs.

Justin opened the door and brought her inside. Justin looked around for any sign of his parents; he approached the window to see out on the terrace.

"Oh" he said with a grin on his face. "There they are" he opened the door. "Hey" he greeted his parents.

"Justin" Theresa turned around seeing her son "I was worried about you" she told him concerned. "It's okay, guys really" he said showing them a smile.

"But um..." he turned around slightly "there's someone here that asked to see you"

Jerry and Theresa looked at each other confused; they weren't expecting anybody to come by.

Out walked Michaela "her" Justin spoke standing beside her.

Jerry and Theresa stood stunned, looking at the both of them all grown up. Michaela and Justin were standing beside each other and they didn't even know it yet.

This was a moment jerry and Theresa never thought they would see ever again.

**More to come**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. No Doubt

**Authors note**: I would like to send out a shout out to my readers, thanks for all the comments especially my daily readers ...please don't forget to comment, it lets me know how much you guys like it, and it gives me more inspiration on to make it better.

Sincerely **xangels_creationx**

* * *

**So here is a small recap**.

Michaela had approached the Russo's at the substation after finally following through to her dreams. Shortly after her leaving Justin had confided in his parents about the guilt he had felt about losing his older sister so many years ago. Mean while Michaela had second thoughts, and decided to follow her heart, she had walked so far but felt so bad that she had left them sitting there in the substation with so little information, when she wanted answers as well. So Michaela had returned back the substation.

* * *

**-Fade into scene-**

Justin stood there smiling at his parents, even though yes he had just ran off on them upset when he had confided in his parents about the guilt he had been harbouring all these years since the incident. He had quickly come realize it wasn't just him who felt this way as well, it was them too, he forgot about how like him too they had lost someone as well, even though occasionally his parents had shown their emotions towards the missing family member he had forgot to think about them instead of himself. When just returned back into the substation, he had came back to apologize to his parents.

"You came back" jerry greeted as he stepped towards them. He had a smile on his face. Since max had found those pictures a few days ago that smile had disappeared.

"I kind of felt bad for how I walked out" she explained as she looked from the adults to Justin. "That was rude of me, I'm sorry" she told them as she scoffed her feet.

"You know what, Michaela it's alright really" jerry told her with his voice light.

"Wait" Justin turned to her "this is Michaela" he pointed to her. He stepped away from her giving a look.

"You're the sister that has been missing all these years" his voice became suddenly loud.

"What do you mean missing..." she asked him as he cut her off "why now... why do you choose to come now" he asked her putting hands to his side in a fist.

"What do you mean, Justin" she said confused "I lived down in glen forest with my uncle since I was six" she explained looking over to the adults. They held a surprised look on their face but spoke nothing.

"Your uncle" Justin asked nodding looking over at his mother not believing this weird story.

"Yeah, my uncle, my parents died in a car accident when I was six, I had no siblings" she told them looking them all.

"That's ridiculous" Justin told her with a giggle. "Why do you think that" Michaela bit her lip.

"Because, your parents, aren't dead, their standing right in front of you" he pointed over to his parents.

She looked over at them and took a deep breath trying to figure this all out. "Whoever was your so called uncle, wasn't"

"Whoever it was probably was the one who took you from the playground sweetheart" jerry said as he walked up to both of them.

"Welcome home Kayla" he said using her old nickname as he pulled her into a gentle hug. Michaela looked over jerry's shoulder and saw Theresa standing there watching this moment, she had tears down her face, she was nodding her head 'yes' like she knew exactly like Michaela was silently thinking.

When jerry let her out of his big bear hug. Michaela stepped back looking at them. "This some kind of joke, am I being punked" she looked around.

Justin started to laugh. "Sounds like something max would say" jerry and Justin laughed at the remark. "No sweetheart it's true" Theresa chimed in as she approached her.

Michaela and Theresa stood there starring back at each other. Suddenly Theresa was at loss for words, she had waited for this day for a very long time but she didn't know now, even though she had gone over this conversation in her head over and over again. What was there to say, it was too soon.

All she could come up with was "it's good to see you again" she smiled as she gently placed her hand on her arm.

Michaela looked around her. For some reason she felt her heart get heavy in her chest, it started to pound hard, all this confusion everything that just happened it made her nervous, her hands started to shake.

"I need to sit down" she asked as they lead her inside and sat her on the couch.

**Fade to black**

**Please review**


	7. The One She Once Knew

**_To my readers this is where the whole story comes out..but it's not over yet trust me...xangels_creationx_**

* * *

Michaela took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tried settling her nerves.

"Is everything okay?" jerry asked her worried. He studied her behaviour couldn't help but remember the times when she was little when she would get upset or mad she would just sit there quiet not even say a word until they gave into what she wanted or need.

"I'm fine" she responded with her eyes still closed.

"look at her dad you freaked the girl out" Justin pointed out "I would be too" he nodded as he made his way to the kitchen and took two soda cans out and placed it in front of Michaela on the coffee table. She opened her eyes.

"You said something about a playground jerry, what did you mean" she asked him to explain.

Jerry's heart fell at the sound of her calling him by his first name. What happened to daddy he figured that little girl he knew wasn't there anymore.

He paused before telling her, he glanced at his wife. She was standing beside Justin like she was afraid to get close to her daughter.

"The day you were taken, your mother took alex, justin and yourself to the play ground"

Michaela nodded as jerry explained it trying to comprehend it all.

"So you guys are wizards right" she said bluntly they all looked at each other. "Relax I won't tell anybody Alex used that spell on me "she decided to let everyone in on what she knew as Alex walked in the door.

"My uncle told me my so called parents were wizards" she explained as she used her fingers as air quotes when she said parents.

"Who was this 'uncle' you speak of" Justin said.

"He said his name was Sam" she looked around at everyone around her. "He was a shape shifter wizards, he would change into a big black dog"

Jerry got up and sat beside her instinctively as a parent trying to comfort his daughter took her hand in his but it was more like he needed it the most.

"Like the dog from the park?" Theresa asked looking at Justin and then to jerry.

"I guess I don't know, last time I seen him he had sent to wizard jail"

"Why" Alex questioned as she stood listening to the story.

"He liked kidnapping another family's children, he would take children who were wizards and drain their power from them"

She looked around her parents were in shock. "So what happened" max spoke out excited wanting to find out.

"Their parents found them being taken and had him sent away"

"What did he do to the kids after he drained their powers?" max asked.

Michaela stopped and paused, she looked at max "killed them"

At the sound of those words jerry pulled Michaela close into a hug. Tears started to stream down jerry's eyes that thought scared him.

"Alex, Justin, Max can you leave the room your mother and I need to talk to her alone" jerry asked them as the three kids left the room.

Theresa sat down on the coffee table facing jerry and Michaela and asked "why did he save you" she tried phrasing it.

"I didn't have my powers yet, he was waiting "she bit her lip. Place her hands on her lap trying to get used to the fact these two people were her parents.

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please review**


	8. All For One

**I know this is a short chapter, it's kind of sappy and such but I'm trying to make it as real as I can. You can now read my newest WOWP story called ****_"the little things mean the most"_ it's set after this story. Please read it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Do you have powers?" jerry asked curious as her reach over and took Theresa's hand.

"No" she said bluntly. "So you don't" Theresa said happily thinking that she wasn't going to be the only non-wizard in the family.

"I believe I did at one point, but you see the wizard council came and took my powers when they locked my 'uncle Sam' up in wizard jail. They said they would give it back to me when things were safe" she explained.

"besides, I don't know how to really use them if I did, all my life I lived as a mortal, I wouldn't know the difference anyways" she got up from her seat and walked around the couch and took a good look around her surroundings.

"What else did this wizard council say, I mean they should of told us you were still alive" jerry said angry turning his attention to his daughter looking around.

"I know they didn't" she told them biting her lip.

"Why not" Theresa wondered getting up from where she was sitting walking around the other side of the couch standing in front of Michaela.

"They said not to find you, they were afraid if I came in contact with Alex max and Justin them too would be in danger" she cried out. Tears fell from Michaela's eyes. First time she shown emotion while she discussed these things which these people.

"He's a really powerful man" she said through her tears. "He might come after me, he wants to take them too" she said as she turned around seeing her brothers and sister comes from the room across the hall. They had been listening the whole time.

"I'm..." she started to say as she saw the look on Justin's face. "I'm sorry guys really" she tried apologizing as Theresa took hold of her and embraced her in a hug.

"Don't be sorry honey, your safe now no daughter or son of mine is going to be taken away...by... by that evil thing not as long as your under this roof" she stated with her heart feeling full you could hear it in her voice.

"She's right you know" jerry approached the two and wrapped his arms around them both. Each side stood a parent hugging Michaela. "We can fight him if he comes back, there's nothing us Russo's cant do" he told his family as the rest of the kids joined in on the moment.

"Whoa okay that's enough of this sappy moment" Alex joked as she stepped away from everyone. "You guys are so mushy"

**Fade to black**

**Please review...More to come**


	9. Not Over Yet

A few days had passed and the Russo's carried on with their lives.

Michaela slept alone at her house at night and after work she went to her sibling's house to spend time with them.

It was a Friday night and Michaela had been called by Jerry to come over for pizza and a movie for family night. It was a cloudy night and it had cooled down. As she made her way towards the house thunder had hit with a flash of lightning behind it.

She started to run covering her head with her hood on her jacket while she had her backpack on her back.

She made her way up the back stairs to get into the apartment up stairs and made her way to the door and brushed the rain off her.

She wiped her shoes on the mat and knocked on the door. And checked her phone for the time.

Theresa answered the door and led her inside. "Hey everyone" Michaela greeted as she sat her backpack on the floor and took her coat of and place it on the coat rack sitting beside the door.

"Hey honey" Jerry greeted as he turned on the TV and placed the TV into the player.

"What's going on" she looked around. "There's pizza "pointed Jerry at the kitchen island "help yourself I'm going to put on the movie, we were waiting for you"

"Cool okay" she said to herself as she made to her way to look at the selection of pizza. "What we got here mom"

The words had slipped from her mouth. She wasn't even thinking about it. She looked up at Theresa when she didn't respond back.

"Uh...we got meat lovers" she pointed out "and pepperoni with green pepers" she said with a smile trying not to explode with happiness.

She took two pieces and place it on a plate and grabbed a soda that was sitting on the counter and made her way to where Alex, Max and Justin were sitting on the couch eating their food.

"So what are we watching tonight" she asked before she carefully took a bite out of the piece of pizza

"We're going to watch the new Indiana Jones movie!" Max blurted out with a mouth full of food

Two hours had passed as the family sat through the movie. When it was over they hadn't noticed the time and how it was pouring out.

Michaela cleaned up the dishes and brought them to the sink "I think I should head home before it get bad out" she told them.

"You know what time it is, barely ten" Jerry told her looking at his watch. "I'm not letting you walk back, not at this time night it's dangerous out, besides its raining"

Michaela looked him. "He's right you know" Theresa stood up stretching and yawning. "Stay the night you have extra clothes right?" she pointed to her school bag lying lonely on the floor.

"Well, just in case" she admitted "I just didn't want to intrude" she bit her lip.

"We have an extra room you can sleep there" Theresa told her.

"Please don't go" Alex cried out "we can have a sleep over, stay up late please" she tried convincing her sister.

She looked at her family looking at her waiting for her decision. She bit her lip thinking about it.

"Alright" she turned and saw the rain pouring down on the terrace. "If its okay with you guys" she asked the adults.

"Of course it is, if it wasn't we wouldn't of asked" Theresa said laughing at her daughter and bringing her back to the couch.

Later on in the night they ended up watching another movie. Michaela had fallen asleep beside Theresa on the couch.

Theresa looked over and saw Michaela's head gently resting on her shoulder. A smile grew across her face. She traced her face with the palm of her hand, Michaela in her sleep a smile had came across her face.

Theresa looked over at Jerry who was sitting in his chair. "I think it's time for bed" she told him as he pointed the sleeping Michaela beside her.

"She's right kids, time for bed" Jerry said with his voice light so he didn't wake Michaela up. Max and Justin and Alex sleepily made their way upstairs.

As Theresa and Jerry had helped the sleeping girl to the extra bedroom across the living room. Jerry had helped Theresa get Michaela to the bed.

"I'm okay" she whispered as she sat her down and folding back the bed sheets. Lifting her legs under the covers and pulling it up to her.

"Mommy" Michaela mumbled as she got comfortable in the bed. Theresa stood and watched her daughter sleep for a minute and crept out of the room where Jerry was waiting at the door.

"You hear that Jerry" she said whispering. "I did" he smiled as he held her into hug. "Let's go to bed" he led her upstairs.

Couple hours had passed with the house still. Thunder roared and lighting struck. Michaela tossed and turned.

A dream she was having it was so real she was trying to wake up but she couldn't. Suddenly in her dream Sam had appeared.

"Get away from me" she yelled at him and bolted awake in her bed. She looked around knowing she was still at the Russo's.

She got up to get to find the kitchen. She reached the hallway and saw they had left the light on.

As she made way towards the fridge a shadow had appeared in front of her shaping into what looked like a man all in black.

"I told you I would come back for you" he laughed loud.

"Dad! Justin Max!" she yelled trying to back step away from the man "Jerry help" she yelled again

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please. Review.**


	10. One For All

**_Authors note: would like to let you guys know this is'nt the last chapter. and also to mention i do have another wowp story up called 'the little things mean the most'so please check that out..you can find it in my profile..please comment..i love reviews!..enjoy the rest of the story_**.

* * *

Michaela screamed on the top of her lungs, hoping they would wake up and come and help. She didn't have her powers; they were taken away from her.

The man in the black shadow continued to laugh at Michaela. "I told you, I'd be back" his voice was rough and deep.

"You guys! Wake up!" she yelled trying to block her body with furniture and items around her. It felt like forever to her but it had been just merely minutes.

As thunder crashed it muffled the screams below. While Jerry and Theresa slept.

"Jerry" Theresa shoved him awake turning on the light and paused. "What, is it" Jerry mumbled half awake squinting his eyes.

"Do you hear that noise" she pointed out sitting completely still "I don't hear anything Theresa, go back to bed" he pushed his head into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Quiet, listen" she whispered once again sitting still. This time Jerry laid still and listened hard.

Through a small roar of thunder there was a faint scream. "Where's that coming from" he lifted his head and got up from the bed.

"You stay here, do not come out until I tell you its Safe" he walked out into the hallway slowly and heard talking downstairs. He found Max's baseball bat sitting against the wall in the hallway and picked it up.

He slowly made his way down the stairs. "Who's down there" he yelled down holding the bat up.

"I told you don't have my powers!" she yelled at the wizard. Jerry heard this coming from the kitchen area and ran down the stairs.

"What's going on out here" Alex walked out in rubbing her eyes sleepily as Justin and Max followed.

"Don't move" Michaela turned around and pointed at her siblings they stopped in their tracks.

"Who's that" Justin pointed to the thing standing in the middle of kitchen.

"I am Sam" the shadow wizard answered for his himself.

"Oh my" Jerry groaned looking at the kids, there were only three with powers, and there was no way he could help them.

"You three have something I want" Sam pointed his black shadow of a finger at Justin, Max and Alex. "It won't hurt a bit" he laughed.

"Whatever you are" Jerry yelled at the figure and stepped in front of the kids. "You're not taking anything"

"That's where you're wrong". He responded. His eyes glowing red.

A zap of yellow light came from the shadows wand, and Justin quickly tried blocking it as best as he could.

Justin gripped his wand tight. "A little help here guys" he mumbled trying to concentrate on the battle.

"Oh right" Max Said oblivious running over to the coffee table picking up his wand and joining in on helping his brother.

Alex stood there watching trying to figure out what to do. "We need you Alex" Max yelled at his sister.

"Yeah, Alex where's your wand" Justin asked her. Not looking away from the wizard in front of them.

"I don't have it; I left it in my room" "GO GET IT!" Justin, Max and even Jerry yelled.

Alex recited a spell that allowed her wand to appear in her hand within second.

"Alex!" Justin yelled at her again reminding her she had to do. "Oh right, sorry" she pointed her wand at the wizard.

"He's too powerful" she said to her brothers. "I'm sorry" Michaela yelled. "I can't help you!"

"Get out of the way sweetheart" Jerry pulled Michaela out the way of the flying streak of magic.

But it had bounced off the wall striking Michaela in the back sending her flying across the floor unconscious "Michaela!" Jerry ran to her seeing if she was okay.

All the sudden a few wizards from the council had appeared out of thin air.

"You're in the wrong place" the older wizard with the long beard spoke. "I'm here for the children" Sam responded.

"We are, here for you, and your going to come with us either way" the older wizard told him as he stood with the Russo kids and casted his magic, with the other wizards joining in.

"You may think you're powerful, but your no match for us" the wizard smiled at Sam and sent his most powerful spell on the evil shadow.

**Fade to black**

**More to come**

**Please review**


	11. Loss Or Gain

Theresa heard yelling, she panicked and ran downstairs she got to the middle of the landing and looked around.

She saw three of her kids fighting this black shadow. She looked around for jerry. He was in the corner of the room holding the knocked out Michaela on his lap.

"Jerry what's going on" he looked up at the sound of his wife's voice, saw her standing there.

"Don't move Theresa" he yelled at her. "I am Sam" the black shadow wizard announced himself. "Oh no" Theresa mumbled to herself.

"It's over Sam" the main wizard told him. He laughed evilly at him.

Michaela woke looking up at her dad that had been biting his lip. "Dad" she whispered as she pulled herself up. "You okay honey?" he asked her. Helping her catch her balance as he stood up with her.

"I just want their powers" Sam told looking at the three Russo's in front of him.

"Then take me instead" Michaela jumped in between of her siblings, the wizard council and Sam.

"No!" both parents cried out.

"You stupid girl, you don't have powers" his loud voice boomed.

"How do you know, I might have them now"

"If you did, I would have taken them from you years ago, child" he snickered.

"Your days are done" she told them as she stepped away.

The wizards casted the most powerful spell on Sam that caused the whole room to go dark in a flash of the light Sam had disappeared and the lights came back on. Leaving everyone in the room dazed and confused.

"What were you thinking" jerry ran up to Michaela "I..." she stuttered. She didn't know she was improvising.

"Oh my kids" Theresa ran down the rest of the stairs to them giving them all hugs.

"Whoa, mom we're okay, geez" Alex pulled away from her.

Theresa made her way to Michaela and looked her in the eyes. "You okay" Michaela pulled her into a hug whispering in her ear. "I'm fine mom" at the sound of those words Theresa hugged her tighter.

"Mom" she thought to herself "I have my family back".

"Hello Russo family" the main wizard greeted. "I'm sorry for not introducing earlier, but it looked like you needed some much needed help" he looked at the family and continued.

"I would like to commend the children in their bravery in helping in catch Sam, we knew there was a matter of time he'd try and find you."

He turned to Michaela "been a long time since I seen you last" he smiled "what did you expect to accomplish there just then?" he questioned.

"I offered myself, so he could take instead of my siblings" she explained.

"You're saying it was an unselfish sacrifice" he asked her stroking his long gray beard.

"Yes" she nodded.

"You have proven your loyalty to your family we believe you are ready to have your powers back if you wish to accept" he offered

**Fade to black**

**What will Michaela's decision be...? Find out in the final chapter.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. Michaela's Decsion Take It Or Leave It?

**Fade into scene**

Michaela turned to her siblings and her parents. "Do it" Max whispered.

"If you want it, I can teach you honey" Jerry told her smiling.

"Their great to have" Alex said laughing. Justin turned to Alex staring at her.

Michaela turned to Theresa. "It's your decision, sweetheart" she told her. Letting out a sigh Michaela nodded and turned back to the wizard.

"What have you decided" he asked his voice heavy with accent.

"I don't want my powers" as she said that she heard her siblings gasp at the decision.

"Are you sure?" Jerry spoke out from behind her.

"Yeah, all my life I never had powers. I don't need them. I love the way my life is now"

"Are you sure" the wizard asked her one more time for clarity.

"I'm sure" she nodded.

"Very well, till next time I see you, take care" he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"That's it?" Alex asked confused.

"is that what you really want?" Justin asked admiring his sisters decision with the amount of trouble magic got him in to; he sometimes wished he could be a regular kid without it.

"I'm positive" she smiled. "That's bogus" Max turned his heels and went back to bed mumbling to himself.

"Now moms not the only one without magic" Justin pointed out.

"Mom has her family back" she spoke "she has all her kids" she pulled the three together into a hug "I'm happy either way".

Jerry joined the hug. "You're still my kids with or without magic" he added to what Theresa said.

"Go back to bed guys" Jerry noticed the time on his watch.

He watched Alex and Justin go back to bed, so as Michaela, making her way back to the guest bedroom.

"Wait" Jerry and Theresa chimed in at the same time. Michaela stopped in her tracked and turned around.

They both approached her. "I want you to know" Jerry said first "you will always be my baby girl" a small smile came over his face as he gently placed his hand on her cheek, taking it away.

"You were always my daughter" Theresa said as she reached around Michaela and pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you want to stay, and accept us as your parents" Michaela looked up at her mother's sleepy eyes and then at Jerry and reached over and pulled her father close.

"You will always be my parents, don't forget that" she mumbled as she hugged both her parents close.

Michaela pulled away looking at her parents. Theresa had tears running down her face.

"Don't worry mom, dad it'll be like I never left you'll see" she giggled as she walked back in the room leaving her parents in the middle of the living room.

"Our baby is back" Theresa spoke through her tears hugging Jerry.

"Our little girl is home" he responded voice cracking.

**Fade to black**

**The end.**

**Please review**

**Xangels_creationX**


End file.
